Saying Thanks
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Join the Sergeant family in this short Thanksgiving special. BTW: It is another branch off of " In the Not Too Distant Future".


" Saying Thanks"

Hello and welcome to " Saying Thanks". Please enjoy. Warning: Story may be revised, again.

* * *

It was a cold, November day at the Central Park Zoo in the year 2023. Skipper, along with the other

penguins, Marlene, and Doris were pushing together a series of bricks to create a long table on top of the

platform of the penguins' HQ. The kids, who were still inside the HQ, finally came outside through the

fishbowl entrance. Each of them was carrying an item, ready to set it down on the table. Maddie, who had

a budderball turkey wrapped in her arms, set it down in the middle of the table on a large turkey pan after

Barbara had laid down the tablecloth. Next, Maxi set down a plate of cranberry slices and olives, while Debra

set down a tray of pumpkin pie. Afterwards, Molly and Polly, who were Private's twin daughters, waddled

around the table and laid out plates, silverware, and glasses. Marlene was following behind them and filled

each of the glasses up to the rim with milk.

When three o'clock in the afternoon rolled by, the Sergeant family sat around the table and bowed their

heads. " Dear Lord," Skipper uttered. " We are gathered here today to thank you for blessing us with this

food and for allowing us to come together as a family today. Amen."

" Amen," the rest of the family echoed then began serving the food. While they were serving the food they

began stating what they were most thankful for, starting off with Kowalski, who was sitting across the table

from Skipper.

" You know what I'm most thankful for," Kowalski whistled as he sliced off some turkey and put it on his

plate. " I'm thankful for the Indians and pilgrims who started this holiday, because it sets a fine example of

setting aside differences and coming together for a meal. Also, I'm thankful that we could all be here to pass

on this tradition."

" I'm thankful I didn't take after my father, Dr. Blowhole," Doris, who was sitting next to Kowalski, smiled as

she snagged a couple of olives and set them on her plate.

" I'm thankful that were together," Barbara piped as she grabbed a cranberry slice. " And that I actually

figured out a way to speed cook the turkey without it lighting on fire like it did last year."

" I'm thankful that I know how to get out of the water," Debra chimed then scoffed. " Otherwise, I'd be a

dolphin-cycle by now."

" I'm thankful to have my twin, Polly," Molly piped up in her soft british accent as she looked over at her twin,

who was on the other side of the table.

" Then that way," the twins spoke simultaneously. " We can trade places and nobody will know who's who,

but us." After that, they both chuckled.

" I'm thankful to have my friends, family, and to be here for my twin daughters," Private chirped as he smiled

at Molly and Polly. They both looked a lot like Private, except they had green eyes and were more feminine.

Also, Molly wore a pink bow on the side of her head, while Polly wore a pink flower.

" I'm thankful that the lemurs aren't bugging us," Maxi chuckled then shuddered. " Especially London. She

creeps me out with that stare of hers. Not to mention that she's followed me into the boys room nine times in

the past week. Oh? I'm also thankful that my parents are here to take care of Maddie and I."

" I'm also thankful that our parents are here," Maddie tweeted. " And I'm also thankful to be a part of this

family."

" I'm thankful for my family and friends," Marlene beamed. " Also, I'm thankful that my parents have finally

found a retirement home suitable for them."

" I'm also thankful for my family, friends, and that dinner didn't explode like last Thanksgiving," Skipper

uttered, recalling that Rico had deep fried a frozen turkey on purpose, all because he was bored. After that,

once everyone at the table had food on their plates, the family began eating, starting off the Thanksgiving

feast.

* * *

Molly and Polly? If you're wondering who their mother was, I'll give you a hint. Look it up in the last half of " In the Not Too Distant Future". Anyway. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
